


Academy | Levi Ackerman [CH. 9 / EXPLICIT CHAPTER]

by aizawascum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, I don’t promote underage sex., I wish I could be a good writer, I’m not very good at writing smut..., Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, i apologize for the mistakes! English is a hard language 😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawascum/pseuds/aizawascum
Summary: Very bad smut.Full story on wattpad!https://www.wattpad.com/story/213264775
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Academy | Levi Ackerman [CH. 9 / EXPLICIT CHAPTER]

His hands began to go down towards your abdomen. An unstable breath gets away from your lips. He looks down at his hand that was proceeding with its excursion. When he halted his hand at your hips, he just moved his eyes to look at you. He was breaking down your outward appearances. 

"Are you deprived since the time you've been resisting?" his profound voice rang through your ears. 

You turn your head to one side to try not to meet his eyes. He would clearly cause your destruction. All the building up would be put away until this exact instant. The tension was appearing. 

"Regardless of whether we both need it, we can't," you murmured which was loud enough for Levi to hear. 

"Say that louder. Louder Y/N!" he cruelly inquired. 

"Even if we both wanted it, we can't!" you answered with squeezed eyes and a flushed expression. 

He frowned at your side profile. He was gritting his jaw and you could tell when it abruptly flexed. He drove his hand over and under your skirt. His calloused pale hand made its way towards your underpants. His fingers pulled the hem of the underwear, going down from that point. 

Your legs were feeble once he started to contact you. Your two hands cover your mouth one on top of the other. One of your eyes jumped as you smothered the need to let out your pleasure. 

He inclined nearer to you with his breath hitting the correct side of your neck. You inclined your body all onto him while your head laid on his shoulder. 

A couple of moans got away from your pink lips. Levi's lips were set on your facial structure that was associated with your ear. His full breaths hit your skin as he connected with your jawline and ear. His tongue participated simultaneously. 

Your hands kept on covering your mouth, making an honest effort to stifle the clamors that will undoubtedly come out. A whimper penetrated through and there was nothing left but to allow it to come out. There was no chance you would have the option to stop it once it came out. 

"You're having quite a time...brat," came his enchanting tone. 

He disrupted your guideline. Well...fuck your rule anyway. This time, you didn't want to chasten him about it. He would break it over again and you wouldn't see any problems by any means. Not only that, but it turned you on regardless of whether it was only a word. It was only the manner in which he said it. The manner in which it moved off his tongue and rang through your ears. 

At the present time, his hands were moving like magic. The touch was inebriating and it was something that you started longing for. More. You needed more! 

"Mr. Ackerman...please—ah!" a cruel groan got away from your blameless lips. 

Levi's demeanor changed. His eyes were obscured with a look of enchantment. His lips curled up into a daredevil smile.

"Tch...please what?" his rough tone came out and gave you chills. 

His hands were playing with you. Scouring and twirling around your touchy territory. With a flushed articulation you talked between your groans, "mhm...fuck me." 

Instantly, he tore your undies and trashed them adjacent to you. He lifted your skirt higher and fixed the attire on your middle. You were rumpled before him. Everything was open for him. Your collarbone was in view and he started making him denote all over you. 

His thin fingers slipped into you with a shock you coincidentally let out a sound of joy. Your body angled against the divider alongside your shaking legs that ineffectively upheld your body. 

"Zip it brat, we're still in school," he muttered against your skin. 

"N-No...your fingers, it's so—hnng...ahh, deep!" you cried once he started to revive his speed within you. 

"Such indecent words from an innocent young lady like you," he growled with a plastered smirk on his lips. 

His fingers made you frail deep down. You were going to give out until he lifted you so your legs folded over his midriff. You had your hands covering your lips to attempt to stifle the groans that would get away. 

He stroked his finger within you at a more rushed speed. You were on the edge now. Not the slightest bit would you have the option to keep everything down. 

You could feel his hard-on when he squeezed nearer to you. He was heaving intensely with his lips and teeth indented in your sensitive skin. 

"Ahnnn...mhhm, it f-feels weird," you gradually whimpered. 

He removed his fingers and watched your face drop to disillusionment. The sensation of his fingers was gone when he pulled out. He was teasing. 

"What the hell—" 

"Be quiet you little shit," he scoffed and fell onto his knees. 

He pulled your skirt over his head. You were apprehensive and attempted to move away from him. You could feel his breath hit the spot no man has ever contacted. 

"W-Wait! Don't—fuck! Nhh...n-not there—mhn," you energetically talked once his tongue connected with you. 

You tossed your head back and had a go at moving farther away from him. His hands kept you set up with his hands clutching your thighs. His hold was sufficiently tight to fend you from moving off, that is without a doubt. 

His tongue started loving and nursing on the part that would make you go wild. You found the rear of his head and held onto him firmly. You inclined forward. Your legs were then moved onto his shoulders and that gave him better admittance to your pussy. 

"Ahnn, so...tingly, s-stop," you whimpered and let out as many words to alarm him. 

"Shtoph mouvinhg vraht (Stop moving brat)," his words were marginally quiet, however, you could comprehend what he was saying. 

You made an honest effort to remain still. It was hard once you drew nearer to your release. You inclined forward with hefty and lopsided relaxing. This was depleting you and once you realized you were close, you needed to slap two hands onto your lips. 

The lips were yet unlocked a tad and your commotions left your lips. You caught his attention and he immediately slurped up the entirety of your juices. 

You were breathing intensely and the best anyone could hope for at that point was to attempt to pause and rest. You were plunged into his arms and tossed onto the bed that was in the room. You sat up and gradually maneuvered into the pads just to be pulled by the lower legs. He has his grasp firmly on your lower legs and has pulled you nearer to him. He put your legs on top of his shoulders again and inclined his body to your chest. 

He followed kissing on your skin. His one hand took hold of your shirt and bra, tossing it on the opposite side of the room. He started playing with your buds and sucked on every part. He was playing with your body until you were asking for him to stop. 

All you could do is let him. It wasn't like cared. After all, you didn't need it in any case. True, it would be unlawful if this somehow managed to occur. At present, both of you are doing it stealthily. It isn't unlawful if nobody discovers, correct? 

His lips licked up your now solidified buds before driving his body down under your skirt. He pulled your skirt up to your midsection and put his face before your folds. 

His tongue dove into you without notice. This activity made you shake. You were being preyed on by the predator. His eyes kept contact with your own. You couldn't hold the strain that was between both of you. It was an excessive amount to deal with. 

"D-Don't look at—haah...me," you cried and dismiss your head from his look. 

You were humiliated without a doubt. Watching him eat you out while keeping an eye to eye connection with you was a sensible thing to be humiliated about. 

He moved his tongue quicker against you. Your back curved off the bed and your mind held onto the bedsheets. A scream left your lips once you realized you had came. 

You were going to quiet down and attempt to recover your breathing back until he didn't stop his contact. His tongue continued sucking onto you and it didn't appear as though he planned to stop anytime soon. 

"L-Levi stop...I'm—nghh, sensitive!" you took hold of his hair to attempt to push him off. 

He wouldn't move. He knew what he was doing. Proceeding to push you past your limit points. Just after you had came. He realized you would be amazingly sensitive so he exploited that. 

What's going on with him? Yeah, he was planning to overstimulate you. There would be no real way to stop except if he became worn out on it. It doesn't seem like he needs to stop though. 

You came once, twice, three times, and so forth. You were squirming in joy. A lot of joy. Tears had gotten away from your eyes and it ran down your face. You were a cascade of being depleted in an excessive amount of delight. 

"L-Levi...stop," you cried and made an honest effort to move further away from him. 

He just continued pulling you back. He wasn't going to release you that without any problem. He didn't try to inquire as to whether you approved of this. He was taking this to another level. 

"T-Too much...please," your tears fell down your fatigued face. 

In a stop, everything froze. He polished you off with once long suck which made you let out the remainder of your groans whenever you had delivered. You were liberated from his ties. He at long last quit lapping up your sex. 

"I hate you...I-I'm so s-sensitive now," you cleaned your new tears and nestled them into a ball. 

"We aren't done here," he snarled with a dull expression looking directly at you. 

His fingers squeezed your clit making you jerk at the smallest touch. You were a lot more sensitive and he was exploiting that fact. 

"S-Stop...don't do that," your throat constrained out as a whine. 

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to cry about it? You're sensitive and I'll begin to edge you," he held a cruel grin on his pale face. 

You swear you could simply release with his words. The selection of his words was a turn on. Gosh—you must be a masochist. His grimy talk could promptly make you misbehave. (Levi finna make me act up 😩) 

He turned your body over so your chest was pushed on the bedsheets. Your rear was face up to the roof. He got off the bed and strolled over to the territory with bindings that were hung. 

Your interest outwitted you so you looked yourself with your head behind you just for him to meet your eyes. He menacingly talked, "face down." 

"But I—" 

"When I say face down, I better see you face down. You won't talk, move, or let your curiosity get the best of you. There will be consequences," he reproved while gradually advancing back to you. 

"This isn't supposed—" 

"Face! Down!" he shouted and this time you tuned in. 

He shouted at you. The first occasion when he turned down your words and reprimanded you. You were submitting to his order. He needed you to obey each order. You were accommodating to his words, his activities. You were wrapped on his finger. There would be inconvenience ahead, however, what's the fun in something that doesn't experience difficulty? 

He generally got your wrists together and pushed them over your head. The jingle of metal hit each other before it was fastened around your wrists. 

"W-Wait! Levi what are you doing?!" you question and attempt to turn your head around. 

"What did I say?" he roared out while halting his movements on your wrists. 

"To not talk, move, or let my curiosity get the best of me," you swallowed as your voice dropped down. 

"Furthermore, how did you respond?" he coarseness his teeth. 

"I talked, moved, and let my curiosity get the best of me," you nibble your lip fully expecting what the results would be. 

He kept on locking your wrists along with the cuffs. You didn't make a noise as he covered your eyes with a blindfold. 

"On your knees, ass up," he instructed and watched you move your legs so you were on your knees. 

You moved your butt up after you were on your knees. He likewise went on his knees and squeezed himself against your posterior. He inclined his body towards your back and took hold of your bound wrists. He inclined his mouth towards your ear and murmured, "don't you dare make a sound." 

You gesture just for him to pull your skirt up and carry his hand to slap your rear end. You cry at the abrupt contact with a little shock that moved you. 

"Say, "yes sir" when I make a command. And I said to not make a damn sound!" he reclined upon his knees. 

"Yes sir. I am sorry," you let out and arrange your psyche. 

"Good girl," he said humbly. 

He pulled your skirt higher up until your butt was in full view. He moved himself to the right side of the bed and set his hand on the lower end of your bareback. His hand lifts and interacts with your behind. You sucked in a clamor and coarsened your teeth. Your hands grasp on the sheets that were under you. 

His hand moves back and hammers your behind again. A little mewl gets away from your pink lips. That is the point at which you realized you committed a colossal error. You place your hands to your lips just for him to yank your hair back. 

You're on your elbows with a declaration of hurt. You were recoiling at how close he clutched your hair. It hurt like a bitch, however, this was the outcome of making a clamor. 

"Don't think I didn't hear you brat," he inclined his lips to your collarbone and put his lips on your neck. 

He followed kisses from your collarbone and up towards your cheek. He halted just to tell you that he was close to your ear cartilage. His hot breath hit your skin and in a subsequent, he's licking your ear. Your breath hitched at the contact. He bites and sucked to which you let out little clamors. 

"You just can't keep it in, can't you? You go against everything," he reminded you about the principles he explicitly had. 

He watched your red face and snatched your chin. He set his lips all alone and cruelly kissed you. You're winded as it were, yet you let him keep on abusing all aspects of you. 

He turns you over so your front is confronting the roof this time. He opens the cuffs and binds your hands back together. With the rope, he ties them at the right and left corners of the bedposts. Your arms are spread like a starfish. He planned to spread your legs as well. Or so you thought. 

He eliminates his button-up shirt at that point and begins unfastening his belt. He doesn't remove his jeans. He removed his member from his clothing. His hands trail under your exposed bottoms and grabbed firmly onto your hips. He drew nearer to your body and propped your legs over his shoulders. 

You immediately feel his hard-on press against your slick entrance. You cry as you nibble your lip to keep any moans leaving your mouth. 

He was going to slip himself within you when he unexpectedly recalls that you're a virgin. Somebody who has never had sex. Somebody who might stagger in the subject of sex. 

He signs and retracts himself from your wetness. He set himself back in his jeans moreover he locked his belt back up. He gets his dress shirt, fastening the garments back up. 

He advances over to your tied wrists and undoes the knots. He snatches the blindfold off your eyes and strolls over to the spot he took them. He gets your underwear from the floor and gives you the fabric. 

"I completely forgot. You're a virgin," he informed while dismissing his look from you. 

You're completely tousled. It was obvious by your muddled hair and unkempt articles of clothing. Disappointment moved quickly over your face at his words. He could be kind and impolite on occasion and you detested that about him. At this moment he was being both. He simply didn't realize that. 

"You're such an ass," you huff and fold your hands over your chest. 

He surrenders his head to you with a cocked eyebrow. He highlighted himself before letting out a dry laugh. 

"Me? An ass? I'm stopping myself since you're a virgin," his voice roared. 

"Well you're being a tremendous asshole and I don't like it. Consider what I want too!" you huff with an acrid articulation. 

"What did you say?" he squinted his eyes at you out of anger. 

"Quit being such an asshole and fuck me!" you request to in any event; incite him to keep abusing you. 

His eyes jerk for a couple of seconds. He's frozen as a result of your intense words. It takes him some time to deal with your universes through this head. You're fretfully pausing, waving him off with a jeer. You were going to leave him when he snatches your lower arm and tosses you back onto the bed. 

"W-Whoa! Hold up! You don't need to be rough—ahhm!" you hammer your hands over your mouth. 

You feel your body tense and your back is angled in a moment. Your head is tossed back in pleasure while little pants tear through your throat. 

"D-Don't do—mhmm, ahh!" you murmur as you attempt to kick yourself away from Levi. 

He was presently invigorating his fingers within you and you truly didn't have the slightest idea what to do. You had numerous life forms heretofore, the fingering would make it harder to keep yourself away from releasing. 

"I can't, s-slow down! Please!" you beg with tears falling down your flushed cheeks. 

"Slow down? You wanted this and you better take this. I will fuck you until the point you are crying and begging me to stop," he expressed out with his threatening look. 

He took off his dress shirt again, arranging your wrists, and bound them with his dress shirt. He gets the undies that you would not take from his hands and powers your mouth open. He shoves the fabric into your mouth before retreating to hold his position. 

His fingers exit from your inner parts. This time he planned to violate you, fuck you like there was no tomorrow. That is the manner by which he would see the present circumstance. 

He unfastened his belt, removing his length from his garments. He snatches your hips and pulls you towards him. He goes to a similar position where he had your shoulder propped onto his shoulders. He inclines near your indiscernible look. 

"Now, brat, tell me what exactly do you need?" he insulted to attempt to get you to say similar two words you disclosed to him in the not so distant past. 

"Fuck me," you smirk with a sultry expression. 

In a flash, he slams himself into your wet inner parts. Your walls clench his big size and make an honest effort to get acquainted with the new inclination. It was generally very much to take in. He was gigantic most definitely, a man who looked short, yet he had length under all his clothes. That was the intriguing thing. Each understudy in Rose Academy wanted to know how huge he was. Furthermore, today was your very lucky day. 

"Shit...if I had realized you would've been this tight then I would've fucked you long before," he murmured out with mixed-up swears in the middle of his words. 

He pummels himself in and out your slick internal parts. He felt the amount you gripped around him. He was taking in all the pleasure that flowed through his body. 

The room is loaded up with the two of your substantial breathing, swears, moaning each other's names, and noisy groans. You were trying your best not to choke on the fabric that was inside your mouth. 

Levi's hips hit the top closures of your thighs. He was filling you up as much as could be expected. With his girth too large for you, he makes a point to reach however much of you as could reasonable. His length was hitting a specific part of your cervix. You let out particularly uproarious shouts once he continued mishandling that spot of yours. His free hand constrains your mouth open and takes the texture that was in your mouth. 

"Ohh...Levi! There please! Take me, I'm all yours! Oh fuck, ahh!" you lease through your groans, immediately coming out constant. 

He goes at a quicker speed, squeezing his body further towards yours. Your legs were presently squeezed onto you. His hands shielded you from making any impulsive developments to move away. 

His hips meet with yours once more. This time it's harder than previously. You're shouting to come undone. He inclines his lips onto yours to calm you down. You let his lips disregard your cavern alongside his cock stuffed as far as possible inside your cunt. 

The saliva that was being mixed among the kiss turns out of the edge of your cheek and onto the mattress sheets. You needed to hold him, however, the nearest you would get to contacting him and feeling him would be through sex. Your legs would be folded over his abdomen or propped over his shoulders. 

"L-Levi! I'm gonna come!" you alert him while the kiss forges ahead. 

He had no aim of releasing your lips. He would watch them go brilliant red, all puffy, and bruised as a result of him roughly kissing you. 

"It's sir to you. You insubordinate little shit. Do you want to continue to incite me? I don't think I'll give you the option to come," he pronounced in a requesting tone. 

"Y-Yes sir," you murmur out so it's just perceptible for him to hear. 

He eliminates his lips from yours alongside his wet cock from your opening. He flipped your body over so you were on all fours. His hands fixed the attire that kept your wrists bound together. 

He allows you to feel in accordance with the sensation of your free wrists. After a couple of seconds, he buried into you in no time by entering your opening. The position was new, your body curved with your head tossed back. Your body was weak and tired. It seemed like they would collapse any second. 

Levi sees this and snatches your body up so his uncovered chest is pressed against your own bare back. He moved his hips to and into you while having his arm clutch your shaking figure. Your head goes aside and you get your lips to kiss him. He reacts and pecks your lips ordinarily then goes onto tongue fighting dominance. 

This was unprofessional for the two parties. The student being seventeen and the instructor being in his late twenties. Not a truly ideal circumstance to be in, thinking about the fact that they would wind up in a difficult situation. Particularly for the teacher. That being Levi. 

The last couple of seconds of the sexual contact endured longer than anticipated. He continued edging you until you started asking and weeping for his cock to allow yourself to come unraveled. He was having a great time. From that point forward, you two luxuriated in the afterglow so he could have his release. 

He had flipped you onto your side and did you sideways. He approached immaculate spots until it was the ideal opportunity for him to come from his high. 

As both of you catch your breathing, Levi slumps himself onto your sweaty bare chest. He keeps steady over you briefly before rolling off and staring at the ceiling. 

You turn your head to confront his astounding side profile. You opened your mouth and declared, "I'm glad that it's you who took my virginity." 

He snaps his neck in your direction, propping himself on his elbow. His hand trails to your hair and he play with the strands. 

"I'm thankful that you wanted it to be me," he pleasantly said. 

This time he took hold of your shoulders and let your head lay on his sweat-soaked chest. You wouldn't fret. This was something you sat tight for as well. 

Your eyes close and you are immediately devoured by darkness. The lone thing left in your brain is a little thought. 

Would there be consequences afterward?

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: gnjessi


End file.
